fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Hassan/@comment-36.81.58.88-20170115133232/@comment-28209103-20170117011238
wait, all I said is in the context that Stheno could give 40% atk buff to the Divine based main dps. all I did was sharing strategy using relatively non-mainstream servant and everything I said is true, y'see it's not only Stheno, if you look hard enough you'll find me ranting about Tamamo, Saber Alter, Jeanne Alter, Saber Shiki, Tamamo, CA Hassan. Kintoki Rider, recently there's Chloe, and Drake if there's opportunity too. good job digging stuff tho, it's kinda moving if you done things this far and no I have no qualms about quick, and my favorite type is Buster, older member knows how much I adore JALter-Saber Alter-Waver combo BUT the game got way too easy so I sealed them for now. Recently i'm hooked to Tamamo skill recycling team but I do have quick based team that I like, but that's not Jack, my Favorite is Rider Kintoki based team, with Tamamo Lancer and Stheno again, why stheno? Tamamo Lancer and Kintoki is divine + decent stars, why Tamamo Lancer? cuz she's Divine + 1st skill add star to Kintoki atk + decent stars, why Kintoki? Star gen like Fuma, Hit harder and spam Np faster than Jack, cheaper to deploy too. together their strength MULTIPLIED with the star distribution, the np gain balance of the team, etc, etc. other than that I'm working on Enkidu team right now, and CA Hassan is my favorite Quick based assassin. for Jack,, no I can't really do anything bout her, she's already good on her own, good star gen, good np gain, spam NP fast to make up for QQQ deck, but the downside, there's nothing to add, QQQ gave low return for atk buff, not to mention it's limited to liz and waver (if you aim for DPS), there's yet 3 turn 50% quick buffer, using her also not as simple as you think, ultimately picking Jack is meant to catapult your peformance next turn, she's fine but the only way to make your team great in DPS is to mix her with high leveled selfish DPS, for example Jack, Scath, and Okita works great, at least I used to use those team on my old account, but it's just sum of their part, a low tier quick based ally will only drag the DPS down. other approach is Arts Quick mix by farming stars one turn, and use it to fill NP next turn, in the end Jack is 2 step servant, or maybe 3 depends on your team, what Jack do in 3 turn can be done in one turn by others. Anyway what instead of silently questioning my objectivity why don't you gave your opinion instead, if I said something wrong then by all means correct me, the thing about people is that even when they try to be objective there's always strand of subjective preference mixed in, there's saying "just because you're correct doesn't means you're right" So if you find any of the approach I advised above to be flawed or wrong, go on, tell me, i'm open for dicsussion